


There's a Light in the Dark

by SuperStitious18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Five times Sara helped Ava learn how to heal and the one time Ava had a hand in helping Sara shape her future.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	There's a Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnlockTheRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlockTheRainbow/gifts).



> I dedicate this to my friend Juul, thank you for cheering this on even if I've mostly hopped ships 😇

**1- Meeting**

"Hey sweetheart." Dinah Lance greeted her daughter, Sara, with a hug as they stood in front of the hospital. "Thanks for coming with me." She said sincerely and rubbed Sara's shoulders in an attempt to encourage her. Dinah knew her daughter was skeptical about this setup but was a good enough sport to try it out once, at least.

Sara shrugged. She could have gone out with some of her friends from school or even stayed at home, ignoring Laurel and her girlfriend. But... It was just her mom didn't ask her to do things like this often, so she was definitely game to try and help. "Like you said, maybe she'll react with someone her age in the room." 

Dinah sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to stave off a headache forming from the worry she felt for her patient. "Yeah, I'm just worried the trauma of everything was just… too much. I wish I could tell you but-"

"I get it. Patient confidence and all that jazz, what was her name again?"

"Ava, just Ava. She hates when I say her last name."

"I thought you said she doesn't talk?" Sara asked curiously as they walked to the receptionist. She had to sign a bunch of papers and waivers, get a badge from security that would allow her to come and go as she pleased, and then check in with all of Ava's doctors and nurses to make sure they knew Sara would be stopping by. 

"Yeah, but you can tell she hates it. She reacts… badly." Dinah huffed a little. She continued telling her daughter more and more as she oversaw the whole process of Sara getting checked over and checked in to try this youth peer thing she wanted to do with Ava.

If it went well, maybe it would become a regular occurance for Ava, giving the other teen a friend.

\--------

Though, nothing could prepare Sara for the sight she saw when she got in the room. Ava was bandaged and bruised almost  _ everywhere,  _ her face looked horrible, her hair was choppily cut so that the surgeons could operate on her brain and repair any damage caused by  _ whatever  _ the hell did this to her.

Sara felt so sorry for her, no one deserved to be in as much pain as she had to be in. 

"Hello, Ava, you remember me?" There wasn't a response, just Ava looking at Dinah with this long, sad gaze that made everyone feel just as sad as Ava had to be. "I'm Dinah, I'm your therapist. I know we haven't done much but I decided to switch it up. If you are okay with it, I would like for you to meet my daughter, her name is Sara."

Sara's breath caught as those soulful eyes turned towards her. A little bit of curiosity shone through, which sparked an interested murmur from her mother. "Hi." Sara waved awkwardly. She didn't like being the center of attention but she'd make do if she had to. 

Ava didn't respond but she didn't look away from Sara the whole time Dinah talked her through some things. With Ava's consent, she shared just the basic details of what landed Ava in the hospital. A horrendous car crash caused by Ava's parents arguing in the front seat, causing them to miss a drunk driver driving down the wrong side of the road.

Sara chose to make silly faces at Ava, just to get back at her for staring and to keep Ava from feeling sad about hearing of her parents fate again. Her expressions made the other teen crack an ever so slight smile in response. Of course, Sara didn't expect anything over the top but she happily took this victory.

Ava was so focused on Sara and Sara on Ava that they didn't notice that Dinah had stopped talking and decided to just watch them interact. Of course, her social butterfly daughter would have been able to break through Ava's walls instantaneously. Of course, Sara knew how to make you feel special, she knew how to make you laugh and enjoy life again.

"You girls take a minute, I'll go get everyone drinks. Do you want your usual, Ava?" 

This time, Ava hesitated and made a little motion for Dinah's notebook to which the older woman eagerly handed it over. 'Surprise me,' was written in barely legible chicken scratch but honestly, the therapist would take what she could get because Ava just  _ interacting back  _ with the world was a step in the right direction.

"Ooo, get her what I want! Grape soda, please? Do you like grape soda?" Ava made a little scrunched up face in response and shook her head. "Orange?" She nodded this time and Sara asked her mother to get Ava an orange soda. 

After Dinah left, Sara immediately stole the chair her mother had been sitting in and took the remote. "I bet you get bored of staring at  _ that  _ all the time." She gestured to the tv screen that had a generic background on it with gentle music playing. "Let's see if there's anything… good?" Sara started channel flipping, slow enough so that Ava could read along with her. 

Ava made a little squeaky noise that told Sara to stop when she found  _ How It's Made _ on the TV. "Good choice, though you don't actively watch this show." She got a curious look for that, imploring her to go on. "You accidentally find it and get sucked into severn hours of it and wanna make your own yurt." Ava made a little rasping huff noise which Sara assumed was a laugh so she took that as a win.

Dinah came back to them sitting in silence, watching TV as Sara played on her phone. She showed Ava random pictures and videos periodically, which got tiny reactions from the incapacitated teen. Any reaction was better than what Dinah had been getting, which had been pure silence. 

After she dropped the drinks off (plus a straw for Ava) she went to find Ava's care team to update them that the idea of bringing Sara in to bond with Ava looked like it was pretty damn successful so far. Now all she had to do was to work it out to be a more permanent solution until Ava was ready to be released back into the general public and to her new family.

\------------

**2- Wake Up**

Sara flopped dramatically onto the couch in Ava's ICU room, she just really wanted Ava to wake up so she could talk to her again. Granted, it was always a one-sided conversation, but the sentiment was still the same. Ava was a great listener and her doctors told Sara that having her around was a  _ huge  _ benefit to her health. 

She didn't get it but she stayed more all the same.

Sara even tried convincing her parents to let her skip school so she could be with Ava as soon as she got out of surgery but they put their foot down on that. They had told her it would be  _ at least  _ several days before she would be taken out of the medically induced coma they had placed her in. Then who knew how long it would take until she actually woke up after they took her off sedation and moved her from ICU?

A long time apparently.

"Hey Aves." Sara carefully avoided the tubes and wires draped over the rail so she could put her head there. She had moved closer because she didn't want to yell across the room and risk having the doctors or nurses kick her out because she was being unruly. Even though they let her stay longer than normal visiting hours, she wasn't ready to test their patience.

"Avaaaa. Please wake up. I've got a  _ lot  _ of new stuff to tell you. Like, we have a new student at school. Ray's taken a liking to her and it's gross, he's all nervous and extra sweet. Which, I don't know if you know, we thought was  _ impossible.  _ He's been bringing her around to the lunch table and she's kind of shy but she's snarky. So I like her, her name's Nora!" Sara helpfully told her. "Mom told me you're from the other, more snobby school. Well, she didn't say that but I did so there. I don't think you're snobby, you're cool and I want you to wake up." She whined and huffed, unable to stop herself from being needy. 

A small grunt made her shoot upright as sleepy, blue eyes crinkled a little in amusement. 

"You're awake! Good!" Sara jumped up, reflexively wanting to hug Ava but she remembered she's one giant injury and sat back down real quick. She did cautiously take Ava's hand and attempted not to jostle the IV connections.

Sara smiled broadly when Ava squeezed her hand weakly.

\--------

**3- Opening Up**

Ava was finally out from intensive care, or well, that's what Sara thought it was called. It was similar to ICU but less restrictive on visitors? It could have just been ICU and she was having a dumb blonde moment but oh well, she was entitled to a few of those.

"I'm gonna help you with your hair!" she exclaimed, bursting into Ava's room and damn near startling her off her bed. "Sorry, but my dad said he'll shave it down! Your stitches are all healed up so he'll do that after I help you wash it!"

Ava grinned at her, the sight utterly adorable now that she was looking better. Gone were the bandages that wrapped around her head from her brain surgery, gone were the bandages that hid healing tissue from when she had to have stitches for cuts on her cheek and eyebrow. They weren't all the way better but it was good enough to where Sara could tackle Ava's hair and not cause her any pain. 

It was interesting to maneuver Ava into a comfortable enough position without jarring anything while she held her head over a basin. Sara carefully poured warm water over her hair and accidentally spilled some onto the towel around the front of Ava's neck. "Shit, I'm sorry." 

Ava just shrugged in response, signifying that she didn't care. Sara figured it was because this was the first time she was being frivolous and actually getting her hair taken care of than choppily shaved or cut at ever since she was hospitalized. 

When Quentin arrived a few hours later, Ava had a wide grin on her face as Sara showed her her clean hair in a mirror. "Looks good, it'll look better when I'm done." He announced his presence, noting how Ava sort of pulled back into her shell now it wasn't just her and Sara in the room. 

That was interesting, maybe his wife could make sense of it.

"Dad!" Sara let go of Ava's hand and ran over to hug him. "I don't figure they'll let us do this in the room so…?"

"We'll have to leave and they'll help her into the bathroom, I'm shocked they're even supporting this idea." He frowned a little, skeptical at best that this was a good idea but Sara had seemed so excited for his help and he wasn't one to refuse his daughter. 

Once it was all said and done and Ava was back in her bed, Sara couldn't stop touching her short, spiky hair or stop playing with the little bit of length that Quentin left on the top for her. "It's  _ so soft, _ " Sara said in wonder and looked at Ava's face to see a look of utter contentment there. "Very butch, suits you so  _ well. _ "

Except, when Sara said the word butch, Ava's eyes opened up wide and a look of fear passed over them. She made a small noise of distress as her heart rate spiked suddenly. "Hey, that's not a bad thing! Butch is good!"

Ava shook her head furiously, tears quickly springing to her eyes as she kept making small distressed noises. 

"Sweetheart, I think she doesn't want to think about that." Quentin felt awkward, he didn't know what to do in situations like this. His wife would, he should call her and get her to come up to the hospital. "Why don't you and I take a walk? Ava, I'll call Dinah if you need me to." He thought he should at least offer before he definitely did it. It was supposedly the polite thing to do or something? 

"No, it's not a bad word, Ava-" 

Sara was cut off when Ava's heart rate spiked even further, setting off alarms that had a group of medical professionals rushing in as Quentin dragged Sara out of the room.

\---------

"I'm sorry, Aves," was the first thing out of Sara's mouth when she came back in with Quentin's hand firmly on her shoulder. He hadn't hesitated in scolding her for stressing out her friend, especially when she had made it clear she was already having a problem. "I'm sorry I ignored your boundaries."

Ava gave her a tired look but still beckoned her over. Sara was immediately at her side and took the proffered hand gently in between hers. Quentin quietly left the room to give them some privacy.

"I didn't mean to push. You really do look good, it suits you." 

Ava just smiled and nodded. She had to assume Ava understood her intentions or else she'd drive herself mad trying to get her forgiveness.

"Um… So my mom's coming up too. Dad texted her, I'm so sorry." Sara slumped further, she really did feel guilty about pushing Ava to the point where she "snapped" and needed her therapist mother before it was time for her next appointment. 

Ava frowned, and it looked like she wanted to say something so Sara quickly handed over her phone so Ava could type something out if need be. Thankfully, she had interpreted it right and Ava clumsily tapped at the screen so she could convey the message she needed to. 

All it said was 'I forgive you. Stay please?' and that made Sara feel so much better.

\----------

**4- Walk of Life**

Sara practically kicked open the door to Ava's room. She was excited to hear if Ava made any progress on walking or made any progress talking again. It had been months since she'd done either so the therapists had told Sara it could be awhile but she didn't believe it. Ava was  _ badass,  _ she survived against all odds so she could do something simple like walk and talk, right?

Of course, she wouldn't love her any less, Ava was her best friend, she just hoped she was Ava's by now. 

Ava was sitting alone in the room, on the edge of the bed with her feet barely touching the floor. "They got that bed too high up if your tall ass can't touch the floor." Sara teased her and got a glare from her friend. "Awww don't give me that look, you know you love me."

Ava cautiously brought her hand up and gave her a 'so-so' gesture. 

" _ Rude. _ I'm a goddamn delight." That got an eye roll out of Ava this time and Sara giggled. "How's talking going?"

Ava shrugged.

"Walking?" A frown this time and Ava looked sadly at her legs. "No, okay? No frowning! We're gonna get you to stand up at least!"

Ava gave her a look as if to say ' _ what do you know about physical therapy?' _ before she scowled.

"If you can't do it, then that's okay. There's other options but why not  _ try _ ?" Sara asked earnestly as she put her backpack down on the bed next to Ava. She stood in front of Ava, her hand stretched out and she asked, "Trust me?"

There was hesitation obviously but Ava took her hand, then the other and gingerly placed more weight on her feet with Sara helping her keep her balance and keep her upright just in case she pitched forward.

There were several stops and starts, Ava unsure of trusting herself after so long lying down. But she had been doing the exercises for a reason and Sara  _ would  _ catch her if she fell. So she'd try again, at least once more, right? It couldn't hurt and if she did stand… 

Ava braced herself and, slowly, she pulled herself up so that she was standing on shaky legs. Sara had to contain herself from screaming with how excited she was and focus on keeping Ava from falling. The look of happy surprise on her face didn't stop her from doing a small jig out of excitement.

Which of course made Ava sway and she crashed into Sara. She helped set Ava back down in the bed, ready to pull back and apologize but Ava pulled her close and hugged her tightly, her  _ first  _ hug ever since they met. 

Sara couldn't help but feel incredibly special, especially since she  _ hated  _ people touching her after the 'accident'. 

"Rest for a minute, I wanna show you how to play Uno!" Sara pulled back, not unaware of the pout Ava had on her face when she let go.

So, if she made a point to be as touchy as possible for the rest of the night before she got kicked out, then who was gonna stop her? Certainly not Ava.

\----------

**5- Speak Now**

Sara slumped in this time, she was exhausted after a long day of school and then soccer practice kicked her ass because their coach was obsessing over state championships. She was whipping them into shape though they'd won every game that season, she'd been ruthless and had assigned practice everyday after school. 

Which, normally, Sara wouldn't mind if she didn't still pull long hours of homework afterwards to try and see Ava for just a  _ little  _ bit. Laurel teased her that she had a crush constantly and Sara didn't exactly deny it, she just told her to shut up and ran away from everybody. 

Graceful, right?

"Ava!" Sara forced cheerfully. She really was thrilled to see Ava but  _ god,  _ she was so tired that she could happily pass out right then and there. "You get released soon! You'll see more of my beautiful face now that we'll be housemates." 

Since Ava could walk and do more stuff independently, the hospital staff and her caseworkers had started scratching their heads and looking for a place where she could stay. They even had a few visitations and every time, Ava had reacted badly and had a couple of fits about them coming near her. It wasn't until Sara and her family were crammed in the room with Ava reacting positively to Quentin and Dinah did the staff  _ think  _ about asking them. 

Sara, of course, said yes immediately. Laurel voiced her support for the arrangement, she quite liked Ava herself and knew that Sara was great for Ava's mental health. (Apparently, Ava was good for Sara's too.) 

Dinah and Quentin just shared a look before they asked how to get started, easily settling the question of where Ava would live.

Ava frowned at Sara, seemingly noticing the bags under her eyes. She cocked her head and gestured to them using her own face as an example.

"Oh, it's… nothing. Just tired." Sara didn't want to burden Ava with her struggles, it was bad enough that she already had her own trauma to work through. She didn't need to hear Sara complain about something so trivial such as soccer or how her homework was kicking her ass.

Ava's steady, patient gaze broke her down until Sara started to cry. "It's just  _ so  _ stressful! And it's stupid to complain because I know you'd  _ love  _ to be at school! You're probably really good at it, I'm just… not. My parents are asking about how I'm doing and I  _ can't  _ tell them I'm afraid I'm failing because I've been struggling and-" She sobbed, covering her face as she just cried in front of Ava. 

She didn't notice the bed squeaking or Ava shambling towards her, her steps unsupported as she was determined to make it over to Sara. She did and immediately hugged Sara, who clung to her and cried into her hospital gown. 

"W-wait, you should be lying down!" Sara squeaked, pulling back and looking her best friend over to make sure she was okay. 

Ava just shrugged and tugged her towards the bed. She sat down, reclined in it before patting the space next to her, making it clear Sara was welcome to snuggle in with her. 

Well, she wasn't exactly going to turn  _ that  _ offer down. So, she crawled in beside Ava and curled up under her arm after asking a million times if she was okay. Ava nodded and gave her a sweet little smile each time. She sighed contentedly amidst a few last sniffles. 

"I'm so tired," she murmured and snuggled further into Ava's side, feeling safe and warm despite the fact she should  _ definitely  _ not be doing this. Her parents didn't even know where she was! Not Laurel, not them, no one knew where she had run off to after the meltdown she had at dinner.

But, they could all probably guess. She wasn't subtle with how much she adored Ava or how much Ava calmed her down. So, if nothing else, they would find her here, soft and asleep with her  _ friend. _

"Sleep, Sara," she swore she heard a gruff voice tell her that but she couldn't be too sure as she slipped under and passed out. 

Whoever the voice belonged to, she had the voice of an  _ angel _ .

**+1- Celebration**

"Are you ready?" Zari kicked Sara"s ankle as they started to line up for their graduation ceremony. "Can you  _ believe  _ I'm an adult?"

"Nope," Sara said unflinchingly as she texted her parents to confirm where they were sitting. "You barely qualify as human, Tarazi."

Zari made a noise that was the human equivalent of a keysmash before uttering, " _ Rude."  _

"But am I wrong?" She winked at Zari before she turned around to try and find their other friend who was graduating with them. "You see Nora? Little miss witch?"

"You know she hates when you call her that."

"But she's gonna be a  _ witch doctor. _ " 

"I'm only a med student,  _ Lancealot _ ." Nora's voice startled both of them and they turned to her, both slapping her for sneaking up on them. "Is your  _ wife  _ here?" Nora waggled her eyebrows at Sara, fully taking advantage of being able to tease her about her and her fiancée.

"She's not my wife!" Sara protested, but she was so excited to get married next month that she could hardly  _ wait  _ to call her fiancée her  _ wife  _ instead. She dreamt about it, she planned it in between finals and definitely harassed her partner more than once about wedding details. 

"Yet," Zari and Nora chimed in sync, weirding Sara out enough that she fled to her spot so they could get started with the ceremony  _ finally. _

After Sara had her diploma in hand, she ran off to try and find her family. She stopped and congratulated a few fellow classmates, got trapped in a group photo or two before she could find her mom, dad and sister near the bleachers. 

They swarmed her with hugs, excited congratulations spilling from their lips as they started peppering her with questions about what was next, why did she choose the degree she did and such but all she could focus on was the lone figure still sitting on the bleacher, cane in hand and a happy grin on her face.

Her fiancée  _ did  _ make it after all, she had been worried that work wouldn't let her out or that she wouldn't be able to make it at  _ all. _

"You made it!" Sara broke free and went to hug her. "I was so worried…"

"You know I wouldn't miss it, my love." Ava Sharpe grinned, her scarred face scrunching up attractively and she gave Sara a sweet kiss. "Had to trade my soul for a day off though." She shrugged as best as she could before she sat back down on the bleacher where the Lances had congregated. 

"Aw babe." Sara sat next to her and snuggled into her side, perfectly content to sit here with her family, in the warm sun and relish in the fact that she would be heading off to be a  _ real  _ physical therapist soon. 

When Ava had learned that she had chosen to do that, specifically because of their history together, she broke down sobbing in their apartment. Of course, Sara had been highly concerned about it and said she could change her mind, not that she wanted to, but she would have if it upset the love of her life. 

Ava had quickly clarified why she had felt that way, she was so honoured and so excited for the patients Sara would help, like she had helped her when they were in high school, that she couldn't help herself and she just started crying. Sara more than understood being overcome with emotion, hell, she blew her plans to propose in a nicer setting and did it right there, in their kitchen at 2 in the morning while they were in their pajamas.

Peak romance right there. Luckily for her, Ava just cried more and said yes.

"So, what do you want to do to celebrate?" Her father asked as he casually put his hand on her head and messed up her hair like he did at her high school graduation.

"I don't know, Aves, what do you think?" She pulled back and looked up at her fiancée who had this thoughtful look on her face. Sara knew her own brain was fried from tests and then graduation and wedding planning… she also fully trusted Ava to pick something that she would enjoy.

"Oh! Lunch and then maybe we'll go to our park and picnic?" she said, excitedly bouncing in her seat, especially as agreements came easily and fast from the rest of Sara's family. "Can we invite our friends? You know Ray will bring super soakers."

" _ We aren't doing water wars again."  _ Laurel intervened, glaring playfully at her sister in law. "You have the most UNFAIR advantage, zipping around in your wheelchair, especially on the damn concrete." 

Ava feigned innocence as she bickered with Laurel good naturedly, oblivious to how Sara contently settled back into her side, ready to doze off right here, right now. She knew they'd be a minute and well, she had all the time in the world knowing that Ava was happy, healthy and thriving within their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
